degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anya-Fiona Friendship
The friendship between Anya MacPherson and Fiona Coyne is known as Fionya (Fio'na/A'nya). It began in the tenth season of Degrassi. The two became friends through Holly J. Sinclair, and have been seen talking and hanging out on numerous occasions. Friendship History Overview Fiona and Anya became friends in Drop the World (1). Throughout Season 10 and 11, they were seen talking several times, along with their mutual friend Holly J. Season 9 In Heart Like Mine (2), Anya thinks that Fiona is vocally challenged after her audition for the musical. Later, Anya lets Fiona be a fashion designer for the play. In Keep On Loving You, Anya and Fiona are fighting over a costume design to Declan, and Declan tells Fiona to listen to Anya since she is her boss. Season 10 In Drop the World (1), Anya and Fiona walk in and read her list and Anya tells Holly J. to end it with Sav. Fiona comes out to Anya after Holly J. makes a comment about lesbians. Holly J. goes to The Dot to see Sav working on his application for university. Later, Sav shows up at The Dot where Holly J., Fiona, and Anya are hanging out. Fiona and Anya go to a different table while Sav reveals that his parents love Holly J. and encouraged them to continue going out. Holly J. then reveals that she did all that so they would break up. Sav looks distraught and hurt. Anya and Fiona are then seen talking and Anya makes a comment about Fiona being in love with Holly J., which Fiona denies and starts to walk off, but Anya apologizes and reveals what it's like to be in love with someone you can't be with. Anya offers to talk with Fiona whenever she wants, but Fiona declines and makes Anya promise not to tell anyone. In Drop the World (2), at Fiona's condo, Holly J. asks someone to help her to zip her dress and asks Anya instead of Fiona, even though she's not busy. Holly J. gets a 'text' from her mom to find out she won't be able to sleep over with Fiona that night, so she tells her to hang out with Anya instead, therefore making it even more awkward, which Anya points it out to Holly J. Later in the spring formal, Holly J. tells Fiona to check a random girl from the dance, which Fiona isn't quite excited to do. Later, a distraught Fiona shows up and tells Holly J. that she ditched her. Holly J. finally reveals that she was doing it to make it less awkward, since she's her best friend. Fiona gets mad at her, and leaves her. Later Holly J. finds Fiona sitting in a corner. Holly J. tries to explain to her what she was intending to do. Fiona finally reveals that she is not really into Holly J., and that she can get over her in no time. They agree have a sleepover that night. Season 11 In LoveGame, Anya, Fiona, and Holly J. share a hug upon realizing that it is their last semester together. Sav breaks up their hug because he needed Holly for the announcements, and Anya and Fiona walk away together. In What's My Age Again?, in the start of the episode, Fiona, Holly J. and Anya are trying to pick out a theme for Anya's 18th birthday party. Holly J. and Fiona tease Anya as she makes a date with Dr. Chris on the phone. Later on, Fiona surprises Anya with her 18th birthday at her condo. In Idioteque, the rumor of Anya and Owen hooking up at Fiona's condo is spreading uncontrollably. Fiona is distraught thinking about Owen having sex in her bed to the point of saying she will get a new mattress. Holly J. and Fiona start searching foe the person who had done such a "disgusting thing" as hook up with Owen Milligan. The two girls later apologize to Anya after finding out that it was her who slept with him. In Take a Bow (1), Fiona and Charlie have a run in while she was hanging out with her two best friends, Holly J. and Anya, downtown. Charlie and Fiona awkwardly talk, then Charlie gives invites to the girls to her opening night at her art show. In Take a Bow (2), Fiona and Holly J. have a fight, which leads her to reveal that she can't go to prom since she will have her surgery. They later make up and Fiona comes up with an idea to have their own prom, along with Anya and Chantay. So, Chantay and Anya come with Fiona to bring prom dresses. The four girls have a fun day, and finish it at Degrassi. Fiona confesses to her friends that she drank alcohol for the first time in three months the night before and that she set Mr. Tuxedo Pants free. Fiona congratulates her friends for graduating, but is sad that she won't join them in their first year of college. Trivia *They are both best friends with Holly J. Sinclair and good friends with Chantay Black. *Anya was the first to find out about Fiona's feelings for Holly J. *They both left their handprints at Degrassi. *They were both involved with Space Awakening. *They both kissed Riley, but only Fiona had dated him. *They are both blue-eyed brunettes. *They both had an addiction: Fiona was an alcoholic and Anya was addicted to cocaine. *They were both members of the Degrassi Drama Department. Gallery Tumblr lqrtb0JGsY1qct0ifo1 500.jpg Drop-the-world-part-1-fiona-d6b.jpg 490px-Drop-the-world-part-1-fiona-anya-re9.jpg Image210.jpg Img-thing (1)).jpg 4535.PNG Season10-degrassi1.png 87uij.png ImagesCA5S1X9J.jpg 87uij.png ThCAQJM0N6.jpg Normal q.jpg 56462.jpg Holly J Looking At Fiona Why Anya Zippers Her Spring Fling Dress.jpg Anya & Holly J At Fiona's Condo With Anya Zipping Up Holly J's Dress While Holly J Looks At her Phone.jpg Vlcsnap-13802280.png 00192.jpg Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.52.04 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.52.29 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 1.54.26 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.04.57 PM.png Screen Shot 2011-09-25 at 2.06.39 PM.png 97800iuiouoi.png 98iouiuiouio.png Tumblr lqumk2CQUi1qgzoke.jpg tumblr_ljskqhS9nC1qf9lsuo1_540.png 666fftt.png Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Friendships Category:Interactions Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11